Thawed
by fanwarrior4
Summary: The Kingdom of Arendelle is celebrating for the upcoming birthday of Princess Anna, Elsa is constantly being pestered by possible suitors, and Kristoff is preparing a special birthday surprise. But when two mysterious strangers appear for the festivities, questions old and new come with them.
1. The Frost King

**A/N: I'm a stickler for canon so I'm going to keep the relationships and facts established by the movie intact, and I'm going to try really hard not to kill anybody, *cough* *cough* try.**

* * *

Peter held the baby close to his chest to muffle its crying. Outside the room he could hear his father confronting his mother.

"Where is it?! Where is the demon?!"

"How could you say that, he is your son!"

"I don't care. I don't care if it has my eyes. I don't care if it has my face. I don't care if the same blood flows through its veins as it does his brothers, me, and all our ancestors! That thing is a threat to all of the icy power!"

"He's 4 months old! He's not a danger to anyone!"

"Tell me where the child is or I will strike you down!"

Peter heard a scream as an icy chill came from under the doorway, his snow-white hair lifting up a few inches from the force of the blast. He clutched the baby  
even closer. Frantic footsteps filled the hall as the Frost King searched for his youngest child. Peter heard a little whimper from the bundle in his arms, and he looked down at it. The little child looked so fragile, so delicate, with a small tuft of fiery red hair upon its head. _How could father see him as a menace, _Peter wondered. The baby whimpered again, this time louder, and its lips began to tremble. _No, Filip, _Peter yelled in his head, _not now! _

The baby began to cry, loudly. A few moments later, the door opened, and the Frost King walked in. Peter stepped back towards the window, placed the child in his crib, and then moved in-between it and his father. The man walked slowly towards his sons. With every step he slammed his scepter on the ground, creating an eerie and frightening _Clack!...Clack!_

The Frost King stopped a few yards from Peter, his eldest son at 14. A deep silence filled the room, and the baby stopped crying. The two stared at each other for a long time in pure silence. "Give me the child Peter." His father broke the silence first. Peter focused on his father, "What do you want with him?" He asked. "It is..." His father started, but Peter cut him off. "He, he is a boy." His father sighed, and then continued. "He is a fire wizard. The mortal enemies of the ice wizards, and the only ones who can match our power. He is a threat to us all and therefore...must be eliminated." Peter frowned at his father. "What makes you think he will be anything like the others?" He asked. His father frowned this time. "I don't. But I can't take any chances. I must protect my sons." He gestured back towards the rest of the castle in an attempt show compassion, but this just angered Peter. "And is he not your son?!" He yelled. "He suddenly becomes less worthy of life because he controls fire instead of ice?! You think you're a great father?! No, you're a crazy old man who can't get over a simple fear of heat!" The Frost King's brow furrowed in rage and he slammed his scepter on the ground. "Enough!" He exclaimed, "Give me the child, now!" Peter stood up straight, stared his father in the eyes, and with the calmest expression he could muster, answered with one word..."No."

"Very well," the Frost King responded, "then you both die." He pointed his staff at the two boys and blasted a stream of snow magic at them. Peter used his own magic to put up a frosty shield, protecting them. However, he did not anticipate how strong his father's magic was, and soon felt himself crouching under the strain. The two began to circle around each other until Peter fell down to one knee. "Give up boy!" His father yelled, "I'm beyond a match for you." Peter's second knee fell to the floor. _He's right, I can't beat him,_ Peter thought. He began to drop his shield, and then Filip's crying filled his ears. A new sense of strength enveloped Peter. He stood up and began moving slowly toward his father. The Frost King looked at his son. "Ha! You can never defeat me!" He exclaimed. "Yes...I...can." Peter muttered quietly to himself. "What was that?" His father asked. "Yes I can!" Peter yelled as he let loose a large frosty blast. The Frost King dropped his staff and stumbled back from the force of the blast. His foot caught on a knot in the carpet and he fell back, out the open window. "Nooooooooooo!" He screamed. The dark fog of the night surrounding the castle enveloped the Frost King as he fell to his doom.

Peter fell all fours as a blue flash shot to the sky from where his father had landed. He had never felt so weak, the staff lay just inches from his hand. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the hall as he grabbed it. The oldest of the four boys standing in the doorway, Elof, who was only about 11 years old, stepped forward from the other three. "Peter?" He asked. "Where is father?" Peter stood up. "Father betrayed us." He responded, and he turned around to face his younger brothers. A few strands of his white hair had turned to a chocolatey brown, just like their mother. "I'm the king now."

* * *

A large storm raged over the kingdom of Arendelle. The Queen lie in her bed, taking heavy breaths just as the servant instructed. Lightning was striking every minute. She felt the baby coming. The King held his wife's hand, helping to comfort her. An incredibly bright flash of blue light burst through the window. And then the crying began. The nurse handed the little bundle to the King, and he looked down on the face of his beautiful new baby girl. The first princess of Arendelle, with snow-white hair, Elsa.


	2. Filip

The sound of laughing came up from the courtyard into the library window on the third floor of the castle. The little five-year-old ran over to the window and looked down at his brothers playing in the snow. Their icy magic ensuring there was no shortage of snowmen to hug, snow angels to make, and snowballs to chuck at each other's faces. They always seemed to be having so much fun. Filip lowered himself from his tippy-toe position and walked downcast back to the table in the middle of the library. He hoisted himself up onto the slightly too tall chair, crossed his arms on the wood and rest his head on his arms. "I never get to have any fun," he said to himself. A small tear ran down his cheek.

It had been five years since the Frost King incident, but Peter knew that if his brothers found out about Filip's powers, they would go berserk like their father had all those years ago. He had raised them to hate fire magic, even fire in general was frowned upon. The only fire in the entire castle sat in the library on the third floor, the floor that was forbidden for anyone to enter, and for Filip to leave. It was not that Peter hated Filip, no, Filip was his favorite of all his brothers, but it was the only way to keep him separate from their siblings.

_Knock, knock. _Filip looked up at the door as Peter poked his head through the tiny opening he had made. "May I come in?" Peter asked. Filip just put his head back down onto his arms. Peter slid through the door and closed it behind him. Slowly, he walked over to the other side of the table, sat down, and layed his head sideways on the table. He looked at the fiery red hair that stared at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." the bundle responded. Peter tilted his head up on its chin. "do you really expect me to believe that?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked this question. "Yes." Peter just smiled at the little boys answer.

After staring at his brother for another minute or so, Peter stood up. "Well," he began, "if that's all, I guess I'll just being going." He took slow, exaggerated steps towards the door. Filip turned his head to face his brother. "Why can't I go outside?" He asked. Peter's playful mood dropped, but he retained his smile in the hopes he could cheer up his brother. "I thought you didn't like the snow." Peter said, but that was putting it lightly. Filip's encounter as an infant had given him a probably permanent fear of snow and ice. "I don't" Filip Responded. "Oh," Peter put a playfully confused look on his face, "then why do you want to go outside?" Filip sighed. "I just..." He paused, laughter once again rose from the courtyard. "I just want to build a snowman."

Again, Peter stared at the little boy, the smile having disappeared from his face at Filip's last comment. He knew exactly what was wrong. He couldn't always be around as Filip's best buddy, he had to keep his brothers in line, he had to make sure the castle was clean and safe, not to mention his duties as King of the North Frost. (He preferred this full title, wanting nothing to do with his father.) As a result, Filip had no one to talk to or play with. Peter walked back over to the table and sat down again, this time leaning back in the chair. He stared down at the depressed boy. "You know I'm kinda lonely too." He said. Filip looked up at his brother, a confused look on his face. Peter made a mock sign of offense. "It's true, an entire kingdom of people, and I can't find a single girl to talk to." Filip smiled at this comment, "Girls are icky," he responded. Peter sighed. "You won't be thinking like seven years from now." He stood up and started walking to the door. When he had opened it, he turned back around. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to town tomorrow, and if I find you a friend, I'll bring him to you. Sound good?" Filip nodded.

* * *

"You want me to get you a what?" Peter stared at the boy like he was a crazy. " A scimitar," Filip responded. He opened his book to the page he had just read. "See right here, a scimitar is a curved sword commonly used by pirates in..." Peter cut him off. "I know what it is, Filip," he said, "but why do you need one?" He stared at the boy, who had definitely grown in the past 7 years. "So Marki and I can reenact pirate scenes from some of my books." Filip answered, and the red bird on his shoulder squawked its agreement. Peter continued to stare at him with a concerned expression. "Oh come on, Peter," Filip begged, "I'm turning 13 in a few days, I'm responsible enough to handle a sword. Besides, it's either that or a girl, your choice." Peter closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. "No...no swords. Why can't I just get you a few new books about pirates, or girls, or even pirate girls?" This time it was Filip's turn to look at the other like he was crazy. Peter sighed, he knew the answer. "Because I get you new books every year." he said. Filip smiled. "Again, it's either the scimitar or the girl...your choice." Peter hung his head, and took a deep breath. "I'll see what the blacksmith has, but I can't make any promises." He pointed out. Filip pumped his fists and hugged his brother, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled. Peter smiled. "Your welcome, now go back to being quiet, we don't want our brothers getting suspicious now do we you?" Filip stood up straight and saluted like he read about in his books. "No, sir!" He said. "Good," Peter began, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got important king business to attend to." Filip bowed as Peter exited the library.

When Peter had gone, Filip turned to the cardinal-sized bird on his shoulder and pulled up a cracker. It happily munched while he talked to it. "Suspicious? They haven't been suspicious in 13 years. They weren't even suspicious when Peter brought you home seven years ago." Marki squawked after he finished the cracker. Filip gladly pulled out another one and continued to speak. "And it's not like they'll come investigate anyway, they're forbidden from the third floor. Besides, Njord and Elof are out ambassading, and Rasmus and Sten are so caught up with their 'pet projects' they wouldn't even notice if the kingdom was flattened."

Filip walked over to the book shelves and grabbed a pile without even looking, having memorized where every category, author, and title could be found. He sat down at the table, layed the new pile next to the five he had already collected, and opened up the book on the top. "Now back to the matter at-hand." He flipped to the first page of information. "You're not a parrot. Say hi." Marki squawked, and Filip turned back to the book. "Nope." He flipped a few more pages. "No, nope, nuh-uh, definitely not, uhhhhhh...maybe?" He lifted the drawing so he could compare it to the bird. "Yep, that's not right."

When all the books had been opened and checked thoroughly, Filip groaned and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes with fatigue. The sky had become dark over the course of his studies. Marki opened his beak in a feathery yawn. Filip yawned too, and then chuckled. "Man, we're never gonna find out what you are. I could probably spend the next eight years scouring these books, and I'd still know nothing."

* * *

Peter gazed upon the library, an expanse of over 10,000 titles, each with its own unique story and subject. "You finished all of them?" Filip just nodded, the eagle-sized bird sitting on his shoulder mimicking his movements. Peter looked at him. "All of them?!" He asked frantically. "Well, when you spend 21 years of your life in a library, you're going to read a lot of books." Filip answered. He pulled two crackers out of his pocket. Marki nibbled on one while Filip took small bites from the other. Peter just looked around the room, still in awe. "Yah," he said. Then he put on a puzzled face. "Wait, you finished all the books and still found nothing on the bird?" He questioned. Filip smiled. "Nope," he responded, "but if you want to learn fencing, equestrianism, or the tango, I'm your guy!" Peter nodded slowly, still amazed. "Well...let me think on that." He said as he turned to the door. "Oh, supper's in an hour."

Filip walked down the stairs to the ground floor, passing the blue light of the ice lanterns on the walls. He wrapped his fur coat around himself as tightly as he could, it's cold living with a bunch of ice wizards. The Great Hall was such a majestic sight, especially since he'd only seen it a few times before. He walked over to the throne at the hall's end. Blue and white, just like everything else in the castle. But that wasn't what he wanted to look at. Next to the throne, where the Queen's throne had once stood, now stood the Queen herself, eternally frozen in a stance of fear. Filip ran his hand down her cheek and let loose a small tear. Peter always said he had her eyes, but Filip wouldn't know, they were just blue now. He grabbed the hand she had raised in defense when he heard Peter call for him. Filip let loose another tear and backed away from the statue.

That had almost taken away Filip's appetite, almost. Who was he kidding? He never got to have such masterfully carved meat. Peter chuckled as Filip wolfed down the piece of meat that sat on his plate. When Filip had finished his first serving, for he always had several, Peter lowered the wine glass from his lips. "You enjoying the meal carnivore?" He asked. Filip just nodded as the servant delivered another plate. He immediately dived into the meat. Peter looked to the servant. "That's his way of saying thank you," he explained. The servant bowed and returned to the kitchen. "Well, Filip," Peter began, "I've been thinking since our last conversation in the library, and...I think it's time you got to see more than books."

A piece of meat fell out of Filip's open mouth. Peter continued. "I've received an invitation to attend the birthday of the Princess of Arendelle next week, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." He explained to Filip. Again, Filip just gaped at his remark. "Now, you have to understand that the Queen of Arendelle is known for her abilities to control snow and ice," Peter said. Filip had finally gathered himself, but now was puzzled. "Wait," he began, "if she is an ice magician, won't she try to kill me?" Peter laughed at the question. "No," he answered, "she's more like me, and she hasn't been raised by a paranoid old man." Filip nodded and leaned back in his chair. Peter took another sip of wine and placed his glass on the table. "Well?"

Filip's smile wavered, and his whole body shook until, finally, his joy burst forth. "Yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyes!" He let out a roar of a laugh, scaring the servant who was coming to refill the wine glasses. Peter watched the pitcher hit the floor as Filip ran up and hugged him. "Thank you for the opportunity of a lifetime." He said. Peter drank another gulp of wine and snickered. "Who knows, maybe you'll finally go on a date with a real girl," he responded. "Now go pack before I change my mind," he threatened. A feeling of dread enveloped Filip. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?" He asked and Peter smiled. "I will if you're not packed and ready to go by tomorrow morning," he answered. Filip let him go and ran to the doorway. "I'll get right on that!" He yelled back as he ran through the Great Hall. Peter just chuckled.


	3. Arrival at Arendelle

Elsa groaned and fell face first onto her bed. Anna sat in her bed on the other side of the room, grooming herself. "Date went well I see," she said. Elsa just groaned into her pillow. "What is that, the third guy this week?" Anna asked as she pulled out a little journal and marked a tally. Elsa groaned again, this time louder. "Hmm... sixteenth overall." Anna said after counting the tallies. "Four more and you get a cookie!" She jested. Elsa groaned again and turned over onto her back. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Anna shook her head. "You'll never find the right guy if you keep acting like that," she said. "So," she continued, "What was he like? Was he nice, mean, shy, cocky? Do already have a second date planned?" Elsa opened one eye and stared at her sister. "No, we don't have another date planned." She sat up on her bed. "As for what he was like, you know these princes. Stuck-up, snooty, and way too polite. Besides, most of them only want to marry me because I already possess the throne." Anna shrugged as she continued to groom herself. "Well, it's better than no one liking you at all," she said as she continued to groom herself. "No, it isn't," Elsa responded. "I just want to find a guy who likes me for me, not because I'm the Queen. And if there is no guy like that, I'll be quite happy being alone for the rest of my life."

Anna looked at her sister intently. She stood up and walked over to Elsa's bed where she sat down next to her. Anna hugged her older sister as the first tears began to fall. Elsa cried in Anna's shoulder as she stroked her white hair. "It's okay," Anna comforted, "I'm sure you'll meet your dream guy one day. Hey, maybe you'll even meet him tomorrow at the ball." Elsa rubbed her eyes as the tears began to subside and she sniffled a little bit. "Yah, maybe." She took a deep breath to gather herself and then continued. "Sometimes I just wish love at first sight was real." Anna smiled, "Maybe love at seventeenth sight is," she mused. Elsa chuckled a little and wiped the few remaining tears from her eyes. "Maybe."

* * *

The dock master stood greeting the foreign dignitaries who had come to celebrate Anna's birthday. "Welcome to Arendelle. Watch your step please. Enjoy the ice rink, the ball will begin at dusk," he announced.

Anna ran around the town square smelling all the beautiful, sweet smells and greeting all the new people. She received many birthday wishes, but she absolutely loved all the little birthday treats, especially the chocolate. Of course, there was also cake, and brownies, and pie, and cookies, and... Anna tripped over the snowman while thinking about all the delicious treats. "Olaf! Oh, I'm so sorry," she said as she picked up his head and put it back on his body. "Oh, Anna!" Olaf exclaimed, "Ummm...it is nice to see you." Anna smiled, "It's nice to see you too. So, what are you up to?" She asked. "Oh, nothing," Olaf started, "I'm definitely not trying to distract you while Kristoff is doing something for your birthday and Sven pretends he doesn't know where Kristoff is." Anna just gave Olaf a confused look, trying not to look excited at what Olaf had revealed. "Yah, of course not." She said. Olaf smiled, believing he'd fooled her. "So what are you up to?" He asked. Anna developed a very devilish idea. "Oh, you know, looking for Kristoff." She answered. "Well, he's definitely not over there at the jewelry store." Olaf said, completely unaware he just gave his friend away. Anna smiled and started to skip to the jewelry store.

"Where are you going?!" Olaf yelled, chasing after the giddy girl. "I told you he wasn't there!" Anna remained silent as she grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open. At the exact same time Kristoff happened to be leaving. "Anna!" He exclaimed and quickly put his hand behind his back, "Ummm...weren't you having a lovely conversation with Olaf?" He let out a slightly frightened chuckle. Anna crossed her arms and smiled deviously at her boyfriend. "You would've had better luck having Sven distract me." Kristoff sighed and dropped his guard slightly. That's when Anna took her chance and tried to take the small box he had behind his back, but he was quick, and stopped her before she could get her hands on it. "Woah, woah. You can't see it yet." Kristoff said. Anna clawed at the box while he pushed her away. "give it, I want to see what it is." She yelled. "It's not time yet." He said back.

Elsa was reaching for a complementary chocolate when she heard the young couple's voices. She quickly turned around to see Anna attacking her boyfriend trying to get at a small box. _Oh dear,_ she thought. She ran up to the two struggling young adults and grabbed Anna's arms, pulling her away from Kristoff. "Easy, easy, calm," Elsa said as she tried to restrain her younger sister. "No, I have to know what it is." Anna replied as she tried to pull away from her sister. "You'll find out when he gives it to you," Elsa said. Anna stopped struggling. "Wait," she started, "You know what it is, don't you?" Elsa just smiled. "Maybe," she answered. Anna thought for a moment. "Is it from both of you?" She asked. Kristoff chuckled. "No, but I couldn't have paid for it without her assistance." Again, Anna though for a minute. "So is it...a necklace with a pretty gem inside?" She asked. Elsa looked at Kristoff, and the two made a mental agreement. "You'll find out when it's time," they both answered at the same time. Anna groaned, this was going nowhere, fast.

* * *

The two men stepped onto the dock from their ship. Peter's luggage was carried by two of his ice soldiers, while Filip had decided to carry his on his own. It wasn't as though he had a considerable amount of luggage. He only possessed a small amount of clothes and had never traveled before. Marki sat on his shoulder, munching on a cracker. he two brothers walked side-by-side, presenting a very stark contrast.

Peter wore a sleeveless white cloak with an icy blue jacket tied around his collar, and carried his staff in his right hand, which he used as a walking stick. The ice crystals in his white hair sparkled in the winter sun, his brown stripe easily distinguishable in its combed-back style. The brown fur clothes Filip wore looked like peasant wear compared to the elegant designs that covered Peter's cloak. His red hair was all messed up. Of, course Peter's was sort of messed up too, but his actually had a general style unlike Filip's random jumble. The two's eye colors also contrasted, Filip having obtained their mother's brown eyes, and Peter receiving their father's light blue.

"Okay, now remember, you are a guest in this kingdom. They will try to make you feel comfortable and you, in turn, are to be grateful." Peter instructed. "I know how to act, brother. I've read many books on etiquette and manners." Filip responded, making sure that his brother understood he wasn't going to be treated as a child. Peter laughed, "I'm sure you have." The two walked across the Town Square towards the castle gate, receiving strange glances from the town-folk. Filip leaned in to Peter's ear. "I think your soldiers are scaring the people, Peter," he said. "Their not scaring them, they just look strange." Peter replied. "Isn't that what scares..." Filip cut off the rest of his sentence as he stopped at the castle gate.

Peter continued a few more steps before he realized Filip had stopped. He turned and looked at his brother, who was looking at the edge of the ice rink, not daring to step on it. "Come now, Filip, it isn't that dangerous," he said. Filip continued to stare at the ice, frozen in fear. He could feel the cold aura of the ice trying to consume him. "Do you want some ice skates?" Peter asked. Filip let a loose a small, shriveled chuckle. "Oh, yes, ice skates made from snow magic will make me feel so much better." He responded sarcastically.

A castle guard walked up to the two brothers and gave them a helpful look. "Is there something wrong, gentlemen?" He asked. "Oh, no," Peter began, "My brother here just has issues with ice." The guard gestured to the town. "I can go fetch the queen and she could help." He proposed. Filip raised both his hands to stop the guard. "No! No, I...I can do it. Just let me..." His voice trailed off as he took a step on the ice. It wasn't slippery like he expected, it must've had an enchantment on it either from the queen or Peter. "Ok, ok. I think I've got it," Filip said as he took cautious, but progressive steps towards the castle. He began to whisper to himself for motivation. "_Put one foot in front of the other. And then you'll be walking 'cross the floor. Just put one foot in front of the other. And then you'll be walking out the door." _He grabbed the door handle in front of him and let out a sigh of relief, while Peter leaned against he other door, chuckling to himself. "Come on, Ice man, let's get ourselves a room."

* * *

Elsa watched the two strangers and their guards enter the castle. She was greatly amazed by the elder-looking one's ability to walk across the ice, and to help the other do the same. However she was even more intrigued by the other's fear of ice, and his attractive character. As the door closed behind them, she couldn't help but have a gnawing urge to see his face again. Anna looked over at her sister and smiled at the strange face she was making. "Elsa, I think you just got your first real crush."


End file.
